


the last time

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuuma, kazuma, and mirai are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last time

The front door opens behind him, and Yuuma doesn’t look up — Obomi was out for groceries earlier — but it is not the whirring of wheels behind him but footsteps, heavy on the floor, and Yuuma can hear the dirt scraping against the wood —

“I’m home.” Kazuma grins widely. “Is there anything to eat?”

“TOU-CHAN!” Yuuma hurls himself at him, and Kazuma lets him cling, even thought he’s thirteen and he’s supposed to be too old for such things. Yuuma promised himself that when his parents came back he’d show them how old he’d gotten. And yet he hangs onto Kazuma tightly, for he’s not sure that his father won’t just disappear, and he feels the warmth of Mirai’s arms as she holds them both. 

It’s over, Yuuma think, dizzied by the way his mother smells. It’s familiar. It’s as thought he’s a little boy again, chasing after her skirts. It’s over now. 

“There now,” Mirai says softly. Her hands smooth Yuuma’s hair. “It’s alright, Yuuma. We’re home now.”

“I missed you.” The words come out thickly. Yuuma is crying.

“And we missed you.” Kazuma pounds him on the back. “You’ve gotten so tall, Yuuma.”

“Maybe you shrank,” Yuuma says. “Old people shrink, right?”

There is a silence, a brief moment where they all breathe deeply, and then Kazuma laughs. It’s deep and booming and somehow it’s the funniest thing Yuuma has ever heard, and Mirai joins in, chuckling, and they all end up on the floor, laughing until they cry, until their stomachs hurt, until there’s nothing left to do but hold each other, just for a little while longer.

Yuuma learned last time the hard way that every time might be the last time he sees them, after all. He won’t make the same mistake again.


End file.
